


Ladies Night

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies Night

**  
Title:   
**   
Ladies Night  
 **Artist:** ctbn60    
 **Pairings/characters:** Clark, Lex  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Prompts:** Cross-dressing   
 **For:** Clex Bingo /    
 **Betas:** Thank you to twinsarein and phoenixnz you ladies rock!

 **Short summary:** Alexia decides to take Kalie for a night out on the town. I have to admit I cheated a bit on this one. Once you see it you will understand why. Since Lex was technically already in this state. I decided to devote my attention to making Clark the prettiest woman I could. I took great care with his makeup and accessories as well as his hair. His ring and purple baubles.

 

[   
](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=LadiesNightMain.jpg)


End file.
